As it is difficult to directly manufacture ultra-large-size display devices, ultra-large-size splicing display systems required in various situations, such as shopping malls, exhibition halls and entertainment places, are obtained by splicing a plurality of small-size display screens with same dimension according to certain arrangement mode.
A controller of the splicing display system is required to acquire a dynamic image signal through transmission interfaces, and then synchronously display various parts of each frame of image on corresponding display screens, so as to completely display each frame of image. The transmission interface of the controller is usually a high definition multimedia interface (HDMI), or a digital visual interface (DVI). The band width (referring to the data transmission capability, namely the amount of data that can pass through the link per unit time) of one transmission interface can only transmit full high definition (FHD, with the resolution of 1920×1080) image signals with low transmission resolution and cannot transmit image signals of 4 k (with the resolution of 4096×2160) or more with high transmission resolution.